1. Field
This application relates to mobile telephones and other mobile portable communications devices, and to controlling the alert signal for such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable cellular telephones and handheld messaging devices generally include one or more transducers to provide audible, tactile or visible alert signals indicating various forms of incoming messages. Incoming messages may include, for example, live telephone calls, voice messages, electronic mail, and text messages. Users generally carry such portable phones and messaging devices on their person for much or all of the day, and consequently distracting alert signals may be emitted by the portable device at inappropriate times. Portable messaging systems often provide a means for disabling any desired alert signal, but these means require the user to manually disable the alert signal via a switch or user input command. Likewise, re-enabling the alert signal generally requires manual input. Users may find it inconvenient or difficult to consistently deactivate and reactivate the alert signal using a manual control means.